


Watchman

by havelocke (tokyojunk)



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8137399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyojunk/pseuds/havelocke
Summary: Howard Link was a man who took his job very seriously, maybe a bit too seriously.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for springkink on LJ forever ago.

Allen was trying to get used to having Link following him around. The man reasoned that it was all for "Mr. Walker's safety", but Allen knew he was being monitored in case he went batshit insane on everyone by turning into the fourteenth.

Everywhere he went, Link followed and it was getting to the point where Link followed the boy even into his dreams. Allen had enough of course. Waking up in the mornings he saw Link. Going on missions, he was with Link. Hanging out with the other exorcists resulted in Link tagging along. Trying to use the bathroom was useless as Link stood outside the stall. He tried his best to lose the man in a city once, but the incident ended with Allen getting lost –for he had a horrible sense of direction–and being rescued by none other than the man he was trying to run away from, Link.

Link. Link. Link. Link.

He ate, drank, slept, breathed Link and it was driving him insane!

But nothing was as frustrating or as embarrassing as having Link with him right now.

Allen tried his best to ignore the man as he tried to shampoo his hair.

"Is it really necessary to even watch me shower?" the boy asked, through gritted teeth.

He could feel the man's eyes study him up and down. Allen shivered at the thought of Link's eyes piercing through him at his most vulnerable moment.

"Yes," Link replied.

Allen could feel his cheeks flush with heat.

"Would you mind turning around? I mean, I doubt I'm going to turn into the fourteenth while I'm naked like this."

"Negative. You might turn into the fourteenth and in your state of mad dog insanity turn around sharply, slip on the slick floor and fall, breaking your neck."

Allen turned around, an angry scowl on his lips.

"Also, if you don't mind me saying, I think it uncouth of you to turn around to speak to me in such an excited state."

Allen looked down to where Link was staring and noticed that he was indeed very excited.

The exorcist saw red.

"Get out!" Allen yelled, throwing a soapy wash cloth in Link's face.

Link took his job a little too seriously.


End file.
